Green Lantern Fanon Wiki
The silver lantern is a corp that embodies the power of courage. Kamyron the white lantern)returned to be a green lantern,there was a 14 year child on earth named David that always wished to meet a green lantern,and by accident of a fight between Hal Jordan and and a scientist that had a device that could transfer anything into a black hole,David was shot and lost consciounes.After he wake up,he finded himself into nothingness,after he walked into the black void where he would soon meet his death he finded a big open white door.Out of curiosity David opened the door and inside was a lion-like beast that shined silver and was trapped in chains.The beast sees David and roars at him.David was scared and runed outside the door.After some time passed,David entered again in the door where he would find the silver lion.This time the lion only watched David silently,he came closer to the silver beast,the beast didn't care and ignore David,and soon after he touched the lion he roared and came closer to him but David didn't moved an inch.The strange creature started to speack and asked what is a mere human child doing in this void of nothingness.Out of fear he said the lion about the fight of kamyron,the beam and how he ended up in here.The lion laught's and tells David that he didn't laughted like that since million of years.He said that it was amzing how a human could've ended up in here and survived this long.The lion telled him that his name is Azur and he is a sacred beast.David didn't understand,but Azur explained about the lantern origins,powers and the emotion they embody.He also telled him that he is a manifestation of the courage that was born from all over the galaxy that gained consciouness and was locked inside because of an unknown guardian that feared him and his great power that could shake the earth.Azur also telled him that he was locked whithout a real reason.After hearing that the fear that David had of the lion vanished.Azur telled David that is impossible to escape this void whithout his power.Then David asked if he could help him.After saying that the lion laughted and said that is impossible because the chains make him powerless.David asked Azur if existed a way to remove the chains,and he said that only someone that has a great power would take them off.David said that he will take off the chains and free him.Azur laughted and telled David that is impossibele baecause he struggled for milion of years to take them off and he gave up because it was impossible and only a god would do that.After hearing that David still tried but the chains didn't even move.After trying for two hours David still couldn't even move the chains.Azur telled him to give up but he didn't listen and continued after another two hours of trying the result was the same.Azur telled David to give up and accept his death,but he screamed"And you even call yourself a sacred beast!?".After hearing that Azur started to geting angry.He asked him with a scary tone why is that.David repplied that he gave up and stay locked forever is an idiocity.Azur screamed aven angryer is impossible,David looking at him in his big and scary yellow eyes and said that he should represent the courage and will to never give up but he did.Azur seemed shocked at David words,he also said that if they worked together they could take the chains off.Without a word Azurstarted to struggle,bite,scratch the chains and said to David to don't stand up like that and help him.At those word's Davidrepplied"Okay"with a smile on his face,and as soon as they tried the chains all broke and Azur was free.After that Azur flyed in circles and telled David "Kid I am very grateful to you,not only you freed me but reminded me what is the real courage" and he also said that he has the courage to fight and to never give up in the hardest times and he said to David"David Johnson from Earth you have been chosen to take my power and become a hero".After hearing that David was at a loss of words and Azur said it was normal and he trusted David and he will be with him forever.After hearing that David accepted and Azur telled him to chant together with him an oath. After finishing a big silver symbol formed in the nothingness and Azor has taken the form of a silver ring,that put himself in David finger.David body shined silver and in the instant moment he had a silver costume with also a silver mask and in another second David awakened on the street with the silver ring an his normal clothes,he was surprised this wasn't a dream and walked home. Oath:In the light of the day, in the darkness of the night When the all hope is lost in abyss The lion of courage will rise from darkness, and the legend will begin. LET THE SILVER LIGHT SHINE!